Jude Law
| birth_place = Lewisham, London, England | residence = Belsize Park, London, England | education = Alleyn's School | alma_mater = National Youth Music Theatre | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1987–present | spouse = | children = 5, including Iris Law | relatives = Natasha Law (sister) }} David Jude Heyworth Coan Law (born 29 December 1972) is an English actor. He has received nominations for two Academy Awards, four Golden Globe Awards, two Screen Actors Guild Awards, and two British Academy Awards (BAFTAs), winning one. In 2007, he received an Honorary César and was named a knight of the Order of Arts and Letters by the French government, in recognition of his contribution to World Cinema Arts. [http://uk.reuters.com/article/idUKN0121643520070302 "French Honour for Jude Law"], Reuters (UK), 2 March 2007. Retrieved 20 November 2007. Law rose to international fame for his role in Anthony Minghella's The Talented Mr. Ripley (1999), for which he won the BAFTA Award for Best Actor in a Supporting Role and was nominated for the Golden Globe Award and the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor. In 2004, he received Academy Award, Golden Globe and BAFTA nominations for his role in Minghella's epic war film Cold Mountain (2003). Law's other notable films include Gattaca (1997), Enemy at the Gates (2001), Steven Spielberg's A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001), Sam Mendes' Road to Perdition (2002), Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow (2004), Alfie (2004), Mike Nichols' Closer (2004), I Heart Huckabees (2004), The Holiday (2006), Repo Men (2010), Contagion (2011), Martin Scorsese's Hugo (2011), Joe Wright's Anna Karenina (2012), Steven Soderbergh's Side Effects (2013), Wes Anderson's The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014) and Paul Feig's Spy (2015). He also portrayed Dr. Watson in Guy Ritchie's Sherlock Holmes (2009) and Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2011). In 2017, he portrayed the fictional Pope Pius XIII in the HBO drama miniseries The Young Pope and in 2018 portrayed Albus Dumbledore in Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald. He appeared opposite Brie Larson in the 2019 Marvel Studios film Captain Marvel, which has grossed over $1 billion, becoming his highest grossing release. Law has also had an accomplished career on stage, and has received nominations for three Laurence Olivier Awards and two Tony Awards. He has performed in several West End and Broadway productions. Early life Law was born in Lewisham, South London, the second child of junior and later on, comprehensive school teachers Margaret Anne (née Heyworth) and Peter Robert Law; his father later became, according to Law, "the youngest headmaster in London".Inside the Actors Studio Jude Law, Season 10, Episode 1008. Bravo. Original Airdate: 21 December 2003. Retrieved 25 May 2008. He has a sister, Natasha. Law was named after "a bit of both" the book Jude the Obscure and the Beatles song "Hey Jude". He grew up in Blackheath, an area in the Borough of Greenwich,"Like Mother, Like Daughter." Marie Claire. page 16, February 2008 issue. and was educated at John Ball Primary School in Blackheath and Kidbrooke School, before attending Alleyn's School. Career Film Law had his breakthrough with the British crime drama Shopping, which also featured his future wife, Sadie Frost. In 1997, he became more widely known with his role in the Oscar Wilde biopic Wilde. Law won the "Most Promising Newcomer" award from the Evening Standard British Film Awards for his role as Lord Alfred "Bosie" Douglas, the glamorous young lover of Stephen Fry's Wilde."Jude Law, Most Promising Newcomer". Evening Standard British Film Awards. 1998. In Andrew Niccol's science fiction film Gattaca, Law played the role of a disabled former swimming star living in a eugenics-obsessed dystopia. In Clint Eastwood's Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil, he played the role of the ill-fated sex-worker murdered by an art dealer portrayed by Kevin Spacey. In 1998, Jude Law played in 'The Wisdom of Crocodiles'. For The Talented Mr. Ripley in 1999, Law learned to play the saxophone and earned an MTV Movie Award nomination with Matt Damon and Fiorello for performing the song "Tu vuò fà l'americano" by Renato Carosone and Nicola Salerno. The role earned him a BAFTA Award for Best Actor in a Supporting Role,"Full list of Bafta winners", BBC News, 9 April 2000. as well as nominations for the Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actor – Motion Picture and Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor. In 2001, Law starred as Russian sniper Vasily Zaytsev in the film Enemy at the Gates, and learned ballet dancing for the film A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001)."Law Is Natural Ballet Star". contactmusic.com, 26 August 2005. Retrieved 20 November 2007. In 2002, he played a mob hitman in Sam Mendes's 1930s period drama Road to Perdition. In 2003, he collaborated again with director Anthony Minghella, for Cold Mountain, earning Best Actor nominations from members of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences, the Hollywood Foreign Press Association and the British Academy of Film and Television Arts. Law, an admirer of Sir Laurence Olivier, suggested the actor's image be included in the 2004 film Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow. Using the science of computer graphics, footage of the young Olivier was merged into the film, playing Dr. Totenkopf, a mysterious scientific genius and supervillain."Olivier Resurrected for Film Role". BBC News. 26 July 2004. Retrieved 12 December 2007.M. Faust. "Branagh & Caine " . artvoice.com. Retrieved 13 December 2007. Also in 2004, Law portrayed the title character in Alfie, the remake of Bill Naughton's 1966 film, playing the role originated by Michael Caine; and later took on another of Caine's earlier roles in the 2007 film Sleuth, adapted by Nobel Laureate in Literature Harold Pinter, while Caine played the role originated by Olivier.Martyn Palmer. "Double Act: Michael Caine and Jude Law (Lunch and Discussion)". The Times. 17 November 2007. In 2006, he portrayed the role of Kate Winslet's single-parent brother in the film The Holiday, a modern-day American romantic comedy written, produced and directed by Nancy Meyers. After his appearances in a string of period dramas and science fiction films in the early to mid-2000s, Law said he found it tricky to approach the contemporary role in this film. Like Winslet, the actor stated, he felt more vulnerable about playing a character who fitted his own look and did not require an accent, a costume or a relocation. By the end of the year, Law was one of the Top Ten A-list of the most bankable film stars in Hollywood, according to the Ulmer Scale."Tom Cruise and Hanks Top New Power List", World Entertainment News Network, 10 April 2006. Law is one of three actors who took over the role of actor Heath Ledger in Terry Gilliam's film The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus. Along with Law, actors Johnny Depp and Colin Farrell portray "three separate dimensions in the film."Bonnie Malkin. "Heath Ledger 'replaced' by Hollywood stars". The Daily Telegraph. 26 February 2008. Retrieved 12 March 2008.Marsha Lederman. "They did it for Heath" . The Globe and Mail. 19 April 2008. Retrieved 20 April 2008. He appeared opposite Forest Whitaker in the dark science fiction comedy Repo Men and as Dr. Watson in Guy Ritchie's adaption of Sherlock Holmes, alongside Robert Downey, Jr. and Rachel McAdams, as well as the 2011 sequel, Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows. Law starred as a celebrity supermodel in the film Rage,"Beauty." sallypotter.com. 30 January 2009. Retrieved 25 February 2009. and blogger and "prophet" Alan Krumwiede in the 2011 medical thriller Contagion. In April 2017, it was announced that Law would be portraying a young Albus Dumbledore in Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald. Television In 1989, Law received his first television role, in a film based on the Beatrix Potter children's book, The Tailor of Gloucester. Law would then go on to have minor roles in various British television series, including a two-year stint in the Granada TV produced ITV soap opera Families, and in the episode "Shoscombe Old Place" in ITV's Sherlock Holmes, as well as the leading role in the BFI /Channel 4 short The Crane. In May 2015, it was announced that Law would portray a conservative Italian American Cardinal who is elected Pope in response to what is perceived as rampant liberalism in the Catholic Church. A ten-episode series, The Young Pope was jointly produced by Rupert Murdoch's paybox Sky and France's Canal Plus with HBO, and directed by Academy Award winning director Paolo Sorrentino. Taking the name Pius XIII, the new Pope proves to be far more conservative than even the Vatican was prepared for and is shown grappling with personal crises as well as issues involving doctrine and church discipline. Theatre In 1987, Law began acting with the National Youth Music Theatre."Alumni" . National Youth Music Theatre. Retrieved 21 November 2007. He played various roles in the Edinburgh Fringe-awarded play The Ragged Child. One of his first major stage roles was Foxtrot Darling in Philip Ridley's The Fastest Clock in the Universe. Law went on to appear as Michael in the West End production of Jean Cocteau's tragicomedy Les Parents terribles, directed by Sean Mathias. For this play, he was nominated for a Laurence Olivier Award for Outstanding Newcomer, and he received the Ian Charleson Award for Outstanding Newcomer. Following a title change to Indiscretions, the play was reworked and transferred to Broadway in 1995, where Law acted opposite Kathleen Turner, Roger Rees and Cynthia Nixon.Vincent Canby. "Theater Review: Indiscretions: Cocteau's Ferocious View Of the Rolls-Royce of Families". The New York Times. 28 April 1995. Retrieved 19 November 2007. Retrieved 1 March 2008. This role earned him a Tony Award nomination"1995 Tony Awards." NYC Broadway Theater Guide. and the Theatre World Award."Theatre World Award". Theatre World Awards. Retrieved 19 November 2007. In May 2009, Law returned to the London stage to portray the title role in Shakespeare's Hamlet at the Donmar Warehouse West End season at Wyndham's Theatre. The BBC reported "a fine and solid performance" but included other reviews of Law's interpretation that were mixed. There was a further run of the production at Elsinore Castle in Denmark from 25–30 August 2009."Jude Law to play Hamlet at 'home' Kronborg Castle." Daily Mirror. 10 July 2009. Retrieved 14 July 2009. In September 2009, the production transferred to the Broadhurst Theatre in New York City. Again, the critics failed to agree on the merit of Law's interpretation: London's Daily Mail found only positive reviews, but The Washington Post felt that the much-anticipated performance was "highly disappointing". Nonetheless, he was nominated for the 2010 Tony Award for Best Performance by a Leading Actor in a Play. In January 2010, at the Critics' Circle Theatre Awards ceremony, he was presented with the John and Wendy Trewin Award for Best Shakespearean Performance for his 2009 Hamlet. Other work Advertising In 2002, he directed a Respect for Animals anti-fur cinema commercial. The commercial, titled "Fur and Against", used music composed by Gary Kemp, and included appearances by Law, Chrissie Hynde, Moby, George Michael, Danny Goffey, Rhys Ifans, Sadie Frost, Helena Christensen, Sir Paul McCartney, Melanie C, and Stella McCartney."New Nationwide Anti-Fur Commercial" , Respect for Animals, press release, 19 February 2002. "Fur and Against" on YouTube, added 6 December 2006. Retrieved 7 January 2009. Since 2005, he has represented Dunhill as an "apparel ambassador" in Asia.Jiang Jingjing. "Touch of Class". China Daily. (English version), 6 March 2006. Retrieved 18 January 2008. In 2008, he became the international face of Dunhill and began appearing in the worldwide advertising campaigns."SPRING SUMMER 2009" . Dunhill. (English site). Retrieved 5 April 2009. In 2008, Law became the face of the male perfume, Dior Homme Sport."Dior Homme Sport" . Dior.com. Retrieved 4 October 2008.Marlene Sørensen. "Schön und gut" . Vanity Fair. 29 September 2008. Retrieved 30 September 2008. (German)"Christian Dior Perfumes.". Retrieved 30 September 2009. In 2016 he appeared alongside Japanese actor Shun Oguri in a commercial for Pepsi's "Momotaro's Story" campaign, as "Oni" Realtime Movie In early 2007, Law shot the short film Realtime Movie Trailer at Borough Market, South London. Instead of promoting a film, this "trailer", which appeared among regular trailers in selected cinemas across London starting 19 November 2007, advertised a live event, Realtime Movie by Polish artist Paweł Althamer. Hundreds turned up for this unfilmed reenactment, in real time, of the sequence of events shown in Realtime Movie Trailer by the same actors, including Althamer as a Polish labourer, held on 30 November 2007. The performance was commissioned by Tate Modern as part of its "The World as a Stage" exhibition, which explored the boundaries between arts and reality. Charity fundraising In 2004, Law launched a campaign to raise £2.5 million towards the Young Vic Theatre's £12.5 million redevelopment project.Ruth Gillespie. "Young Vic Project Backed by Jude Law". The Stage. 10 February 2004."Law's Bid to Rebuild Young Vic". BBC News. 10 February 2004. He is currently Chairman of the Young Vic committee and has said that he is proud to help make the Young Vic "a nurturing bed" for young directors."Jude Law: Why I love the Young Vic". The Independent ON SUNDAY. February 2004 In 2006, he joined Robbie Williams in the "Soccer Aid" celebrity football match to benefit UNICEF.Steve Purcell. "Robbie Lines Up Maradona For Soccer Aid Match". looktothestars.org, 24 May 2006. In 2006, he starred in an anthology of Samuel Beckett readings and performances directed by Anthony Minghella. With the Beckett Gala Evening at the Reading Town Hall, more than £22,000 was donated for the Macmillan Cancer Support."Beckett event money handed over". BBC News. 20 June 2006. Also in 2006, Frost and Law directed a Shakespeare play in a South African orphanage. He travelled to Durban with Frost and their children to help children who have lost their parents to AIDS. In July 2007, as patron of the charity, he helped kick off the month-long tour of the AIDS-themed musical Thula Sizwe by the Young Zulu Warriors.[http://www.youngzuluwarriors.com/ The Young Zulu Warriors] . Official website. Retrieved 1 August 2008. Also in 2007, he encouraged the Friends of the Earth/the Big Ask campaign, asking British government to take action against climate change."Jude Law's video message". the Big Ask campaign. 4 July 2007. Retrieved 26 January 2008."The Big Ask Film". The Big Ask campaign. Retrieved 26 January 2008."Radiohead's Thom Yorke to guest-edit Observer Magazine." 20 March 2008. Law does charity work for organisations such as Make Poverty History, the Rhys Daniels Trust, and the WAVE Trauma Centre.Cf. Rhys Daniels Trust and the WAVE Trauma Centre. Look to the Stars. looktothestars.org. He supports the Make-A-Wish Foundation and the Pride of Britain Awards."Jude Law – Foundation Supporter". worldwish.org. (official site), featuring hyperlinked "Princess Erin meets her Prince at the Summer Ball". Make-A-Wish Foundation."Make-A-Wish Valentine's Ball brings love to London". Make-A-Wish Foundation. worldwish.org (official site). Retrieved 1 April 2009."Fundraiser of The Year, Kirsteen Lupton" , Pride of Britain Award Winners 2006, Official site."Celebrity Quotes" , Pride of Britain Award Winners 2006, Official site. He is the chairman of the Music For Tomorrow Foundation to help rebuild Katrina-devastated New Orleans.Jude Law, "A Message from Our Chair", Music for Tomorrow. Retrieved 10 September 2009. Cf. "Jude Law's Charity Work". Look to the Stars. looktothestars.org. with hyperlinked featured Video.Nell Nolan. "Annual events call for perennial parties" . The Times Picayune. 7 May 2007. Law serves as an ambassador of the Prince of Wales' Children and the Arts Foundation."TRH host a gala evening ..." . HRH The Prince of Wales, Official website. Retrieved 1 August 2008. He supports Breast Cancer Care,"Celebrity Auction Pinkridges". Selfridges. Retrieved 5 April 2009. and in December 2008 he supported the Willow Foundation with a small canvas for their campaign Stars on Canvas."Jude Law" . Willow Foundation. Retrieved 5 April 2009. In April 2009 he supported the charity Education Africa with the gift of a mask he had painted and signed himself. The campaign was launched on eBay by Education Africa."MAKE A FACE CAMPAIGN" . Education Africa. Retrieved 5 April 2009. Law, alongside Judi Dench, helped save St Stephen's Church in Hampstead. They supported the campaign, which raised £4.5 million to refurbish the Victorian church in North London. The building reopened in March 2009 as an arts and community centre."Dame Judi Dench and Jude Law help save Victorian church". The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved 5 April 2009."About St. Stephen's" . Antic Disposition. Retrieved 5 April 2009. Support for peace movements In July 2007, Law and Jeremy Gilley were in Afghanistan over a period of ten days to document peace commitments and activities there for an upcoming film and for marking the UN International Day of Peace.Charlie Rose. "A Conversation with Actor Jude Law" . The Charlie Rose Show, WNET (New York), broadcast 19–20 October 2007, streaming video posted 22 October 2007. Retrieved 3 March 2008.Roshan Khadivi. "International Day of Peace ..." UNICEF. Official home page, 20 September 2007. Retrieved 21 November 2007. Accompanied by UNICEF Representative Catherine Mbengue, they travelled and filmed in dangerous areas of eastern Afghanistan with a film crew, interviewing children, government ministers, community leaders and UN officials."Peace One Day" . Official home page. Retrieved 19 November 2007."American Actor Jude Law Promotes Peace Day During Afghan Travels". Embassy of Afghanistan, Washington, D.C., Official home page. Retrieved 7 September 2008. They also filmed at schools and visited various UNICEF-supported programmes inside and outside the capital Kabul."Peace One Day Ambassador Jude Law's 'secret' Mission to Afghanistan". UNICEF, Official home page, 18 July 2007. Retrieved 21 November 2007.Fiona Cummins. "Jude's Afghan Mission". Daily Mirror. 12 September 2007. The efforts of Peace One Day are coordinated in celebration of the annual International Day of Peace, on 21 September."Afghanistan: Press briefing, 11 September 2007". United Nations Assistance Mission in Afghanistan (UNAMA). 11 September 2007.Cf. "Peace One Day Concert" , Royal Albert Hall. home.i-concerts.com. 21 September 2007. The film, named The Day After Peace, premiered at the Cannes Film Festival.Anita Singh. "Cannes Film Festival: Jude Law's peace campaign". The Daily Telegraph. 19 May 2008. Retrieved 20 May 2008.Mark Brown. "From Afghanistan to Cannes: how Jude Law joined film-maker's campaign for a world day of peace". The Guardian. 20 May 2008. Retrieved 20 May 2008.Simon Crerar. "Jude Law calls for more happy news from Afghanistan". The Times. 20 May 2008. Retrieved 25 May 2008. On 21 September 2008, the film was shown at a gala screening at the Royal Albert Hall."Peace One Day Gala" . Peace One Day. Official home page. Retrieved 1 August 2008. On 30 August 2008, Law and Gilley returned to Afghanistan to help keep a momentum around Peace Day. They met President Hamid Karzai, top NATO and UN officials, and members of the aid community. They also screened the new documentary about the efforts in support of peace. The documentary features activities that took place throughout Afghanistan in 2007. It also highlights support from UNICEF and the WHO for the peaceful immunisation of 1.4 million children against polio in insecure areas.Roshan Khadivi. "Actor Jude Law and director Jeremy Gilley in Afghanistan to promote peace". UNICEF. Official home page. 3 September 2008. Retrieved 7 September 2008."UNICEF Special Reports". UNICEF. Official home page, video linked. Retrieved 7 September 2008."Karzai meets British actor Jude Law" . AFP. 4 September 2008. Retrieved 7 September 2008."Jude Law says: give peace a chance". The Sunday Times. 14 September 2008. Retrieved 25 September 2008. Political activism In 2011, Law joined street protests against Alexander Lukashenko and his brutal crackdown on the Belarusian democracy movement. Personal life Law's parents live in Vaudelnay, France, where they run their own drama school and theatre.Charlie Rose. "A Conversation with Actor Jude Law" . The Charlie Rose Show. 19 October 2007, broadcast on WNET (New York), 22 October (to 23 October), 2007, 11:30 pm – 12:27 pm (ET); video clip posted 27 October 2007. Retrieved 12 November 2007. His sister Natasha is an illustrator and artist, living in London."Natasha Law". Eleven Fine Art Gallery, London.Dolly Jones. "Fashion Law" . Vogue. 10 May 2006. Retrieved 19 November 2007. Law met actress Sadie Frost while working on the film Shopping. He and Frost married on 2 September 1997 and divorced on 29 October 2003. He has three children with her: daughter Iris Law, and two sons. While filming ''Alfie'' (2004) in late 2003, Law and co-star Sienna Miller began a relationship and became engaged in 2004. On 8 July 2005, Law issued a public apology to Miller for having an affair with his children's nanny. Miller and Law broke up in November 2006. Law became a father for the fourth time, following a brief relationship with American model Samantha Burke in 2008; "US model is mother of Law's child". BBC News. 31 July 2009. Retrieved 9 September 2009. Burke gave birth to a daughter in September 2009.[http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/entertainment/8272486.stm Law becomes dad for fourth time '']. ''BBC News. 24 September 2009. Retrieved 26 September 2009. His fifth child, a daughter, was born in 2015, to Catherine Harding. He married his girlfriend Phillipa Coan on 1 May 2019. Filmography Film Television Soundtrack contributions * "Ah, Leave Me Not to Pine", (The Pirates of Penzance), performed in Wilde, (1997) * "Tu Vuo' Fa L'Americano", performed in The Talented Mr. Ripley, with Matt Damon, Fiorello and the Guy Barker International Quintet, (1999) * "Avenues and Alleyways", the 1973 Tony Christie song, performed with other crew members in Love, Honour and Obey, (2000) * "Rock On", the David Essex song, performed in Love, Honour and Obey, (2000) * "Opening song", performed in NBC's Saturday Night Live, with Rachel Dratch, Tina Fey, Amy Poehler, Maya Rudolph and Ashlee Simpson, (2004) Theatre Awards and nominations Theatre References External links * * * * * Filmography Jude Law at the British Film Institute (BFI). Retrieved 25 May 2008. }} Category:1972 births Category:Male actors from London Category:Best Supporting Actor BAFTA Award winners Category:BAFTA winners (people) Category:César Award winners Category:Critics' Circle Theatre Award winners Category:Chevaliers of the Ordre des Arts et des Lettres Category:Empire Hero Award winners Category:English male film actors Category:English male stage actors Category:English male television actors Category:Living people Category:People educated at Alleyn's School Category:People from Lewisham Category:20th-century English male actors Category:21st-century English male actors Category:Male actors from Kent Category:People educated at Corelli College Category:English male Shakespearean actors